1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof module for automobile, and more particularly to a roof module in which a function-intensive unit is formed to concentrate a variety of room fittings mounted on a body of an automobile, electrical modules, and control circuits for the electrical modules, and the unit and a roof wire harness are easily mounted with the aid of a formed ceiling which is mounted to a ceiling portion of the automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 24 shows a variety of parts which are mounted to a roof portion of a ceiling portion of an automobile. At the ceiling portion a are present a formed ceiling b, a roof wire harness c, room lamps d, and lamp covers e, as well as other parts such as rear-view mirrors, sun visors, switches, and magnetic sensors which are not illustrated in the figure.
At the mounting of those parts to the vehicle body, at first, the roof wire harness c is fixed to the ceiling portion a with many clips f, and after the formed ceiling b is mounted, parts such as the room lamps d, switches therefor, and the rear-view mirrors are secured to the vehicle body with screws or the like in such a manner as to be inserted into the formed ceiling b. At that moment, for electrical modules which are required to be connected to the roof wire harness c, connectors g are drawn out of holes b1 which are formed on the formed ceiling b, and are connected, for instance, to connector portions d1 of the room lamps d.
In the distributing work for the electrical wires and the assembling work for the fittings, a worker enters a narrow vehicle body, and he or she has to work therein in an upturning posture at all times, so that there is a problem that he or she becomes too tired to continue the works for a long period of time.
To solve the above-mentioned problem and to improve the productivity of the automobile through reduction of his or her wear, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. Heisei 1-307108, as illustrated in FIG. 25, a roof module has been proposed, in which circuit bodies i are built-in a formed plated h. With this conventional roof module, the wiring work for the wire harness is to be eliminated, however, mounting work of other electrical modules and connecting work for the roof module to connectors still remain, which does not provide improved workability. In this connection, the parts mounted to the roof portion are mostly located on the front side of the ceiling portion.